Annekke Crag-Jumper
|Base ID = }} Annekke Crag-Jumper is a Nord who lives in Darkwater Crossing with her husband, Verner Rock-Chucker. Background She is the mother of Sylgja. Her husband can often be heard to mourn that she never spends enough time at the mine, instead being out adventuring. She admires the Dragonborn's adventurous spirit, stating that "we should swap stories sometime." After doing a quest for her, she can be acquired as a follower. Interactions Kill the Bandit Leader Do a favor by slaying a bandit leader, which is a radiant quest. After completion of the quest, she becomes a potential follower. Rebuilding the Blades Annekke Crag-Jumper can be recruited into the Blades. Follower Annekke's stats are largely geared towards the warrior and thief playstyles. She has very good levels of skill in Light Armor and Archery, with good support skills in One-Handed and Block. Her Sneak skill however, is mediocre. Dialogue Kill the Bandit Leader "I used to be an adventurer in my day, then I settled down. Got married." :You were an adventurer? "That's right. Used to explore all over. I'm the one who originally found the mine Darkwater Crossing was built around. I was actually scouting a bit the other day, old times sake. Spied a brigand heading back to his camp. Up for a little hunting? My husband is being a sad stick, so I can't go myself." ::Forget it. "Fair enough." ::I'll do it. "This brings back memories. Come back when you're done and maybe I'll be up to showing you a few tricks." "Bandits are cowards. Don't strain yourself chasing them all down." :' is free of bandits.' "You remind me of myself a few years ago. Let me show you a little bit about wearing light armor. It's helped me out whenever I was scouting. Now I've got the itch to travel again. If you're leaving town, I wouldn't mind coming with for a while." Conversations Time and experiences Verner "Ever think about spending more time around town?" Annekke "Not when there's so much to see!" Verner "I guess I should join you more often." Annekke "You should. I miss you." You used to love finding new places Annekke: "Verner, you should have come out with me yesterday. I found the most amazing tree growing right out of a cave." Verner: "And I found a new deposit of amber. Would have been nice to have some help pulling it out." Annekke: "You used to love finding new places." Verner: "I still do. I just like to have food waiting for me when I come home." No need to get snippy Verner: "Sweetheart, did you move my pickaxe?" Annekke: "It's at the south end near that loose rockpile." Verner: "So you can be helpful sometimes." Annekke: "No need to get snippy." Quotes *''"A traveler? I'll be you've seen some sights. We should swap tales sometime."'' *''"There's a gorgeous tree that grows right up through a cave to the northeast of here."'' *''"If you're heading to Kynesgrove, stick to the road. Some pretty dangerous caves between here and there."'' *''"Verner used to love exploring before we got married. Now he's become a bit of a milk drinker. Likes to stay home."'' Trivia *She is voiced by Colleen Delany, the actress who also voices Lydia, Ria, and Mephala. *If she is killed while a follower or steward, neither her husband nor her daughter will acknowledge this. They will continue to speak of her, as if she was still alive. *With the add-on, she can become a steward. *Like Roggi Knot-Beard, Annekke Crag-Jumper may not offer her quest the first time she is spoken to. The Dragonborn may have to revisit Darkwater Crossing several times before she offers her radiant quest. She also will not offer the radiant quest if the Dragonborn already has an active "Kill the Bandit Leader" quest from Ahtar or Brunwulf Free-Winter. *Her stats appear to be identical to Derkeethus, another potential follower who lives at Darkwater Crossing. Bugs Appearances * de:Annekke Klippen-Springer es:Annekke Saltadora de Riscos pl:Annekke Kozica-Górska ru:Аннеке Скалолазка uk:Аннеке Скелелазка Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Darkwater Crossing Characters